


Sorry Alisha

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: What to do when you're left behind?





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) 353/345: alcohol

 

 

Tara knows she shouldn’t touch that shit. She should walk away and keep on looking for something else to drink.  
And yet she doesn’t move, keeps her eyes on the bottle of Whiskey.  
“Screw this,” she mutters under her breath, takes a last look around and opens the bottle, sits down on the dirty floor of the store and drinks. Who would scold her anyway?  
The only person that had ever cared about her in this new world is dead. And she remembers that alcohol can help to forget.  
“Sorry, Alisha,” she whispers and lets the alcohol work its magic.


End file.
